Rhapsody in Blue
by TheHardestFall
Summary: Dianakko Week 2018 Entry! Day 7. The gang is all enrolled in Luna Nova College to study music, and Akko finally got her first big solo! Unfortunately for her, her partial tone deafness really gets in the way, prompting an ultimatum from the conductor! Even with help from an unlikely source, can Akko pull through and hang onto her big break! Non-Magic AU.


Hello and welcome to my (slightly late) day 7 fic! So I love this one! The premise is pretty simple, the gang lives in a non-magical AU where they're all in college studying music! For those of you who don't know, I'm a musician, and I can't begin to tell you how nice it is to be able to write about something that not only am I passionate about, but I don't have to spend hours doing research on the topic like with like weapons, fighting techniques, lore, medical stuff, ect ect. (Looking at you Souls, Forever Linked) . But yeah, I hope you all enjoy!

A thank you to Jun Gabriel, projectdasha, and Kinoco-cha for the reviews on my day 6 fic! Several of you, as well as others, have asked for it to be extended into a full fic. First and foremost, thank you for taking the time to tell me how much you guys enjoyed the story. I was super nervous about posting it, and you guys made me feel a hundred times better. As far extending out the fic, its something I'm considering. If I do opt to do it, it won't be for a little bit, as I have other projects in progress that take priority. Once I'm further along on them, Ill turn my attention back this way and really explore the option, promise.

And I need to take a minute and thank Miss madiKaldwin for the inspiration for this fic. Seriously its much appreciated! This is the fic that I think my soul needed, ugh, so happy!

Lastly, shout out to my incredibly talented Beta, ImaginaryEngineer, without whom this wouldn't be possible. Well, maybe possible, but not legible.

Prompt 7: Free

Rhapsody in Blue.

It was a miracle.

A genuine, bonafide, miracle.

In her twenty years of existence, Atsuko Kagari had never, ever come even remotely close to getting this lucky.

 _Ever._

She was standing in the music wing of Luna Nova Collage, looking at the results list for the solo auditions for the marching band. Right there, halfway down on the list, under the name of the piece, was the list of soloists.

 _Mind Conductor_

 _Saxophone: Amanda O'Neil._

 _Clarinet: Tara Sumpterland._

 _Trumpet: Atsuko Kagari._

Trumpet- Atsuko Kagari. She never, in a million years, thought she would get the solo. Yes she auditioned alright, and true, the three juniors who were set to audition missed the audition due to food poisoning, but still. Professor Finnelan _hated_ her!

Once the shock wore off, Akko turned on her heel and tore off to her dorm to tell her roommates, almost knocking into some musician from the honors orchestra in the process. She shouted an apology over her shoulder in the process but otherwise kept right on going, leaving the annoyed student alone in the now empty hallway.

The young woman rolled her eyes and continued on her way to Professor Finnelan's office, knocking on the open door before speaking. "You wanted to see me, Professor?"

The older professor looked up from the score in front of her. "Ah, Miss Cavendish! Come in! Thank you for coming, please sit down!"

Diana did so, setting her bag down and taking a seat on one of the stiff wooden chairs. "Of course. What can I do for you?"

"I'm sure that by now you heard about Tanya's unfortunate injury?"

The blonde nodded. "Her hand was crushed at work, correct?"

Finnelan sighed. "Unfortunately. A horrible waste if you ask me. Her doctors aren't sure if she's ever going to be able to play again, and naturally we can count on her missing this season. Which brings me to the reason I called you here. I would like you to take her place as first flute.

That caught Diana off guard. "Professor, I'm flattered, however I haven't marched since I was a high school. freshman."

The older woman waved a hand. "I have every confidence in you Miss Cavendish. I've read your records, and I know your mother was the best musician of her generation. Talent was in her blood, my dear, and her blood is in your veins."

Diana was quiet for a minute. She really wished Professor Finnelan hadn't brought her mother up. She also wished she hadn't been backed into a corner. She supposed she could have played the "I'm Overloaded With Schoolwork" card, but that was hardly believable. She was Diana Cavendish, straight-A student, top musician and, as her fellow classmates referred to her, overachiever. How could she say no? "How long will this be for?"

"Just this season. My flute section is mostly underclassmen, and they need a strong leader to whip them into shape. I have...other problems I need to address and can't give them the attention they need."

Yeah, she definitely didn't have a choice. "I'll do it."

Professor Finnelans face lit up and she clapped her hands together. "Excellent! Report to Professor Ursula for your music, uniform, drill book and rehearsal schedule. I look forward to seeing you Monday night!"

"I look forward to it as well, Professor." She smiled, but it didn't quite meet her eyes. She was not, in any way, looking forward to it.

They exchanged a few more pleasantries before Diana politely excused herself. She gathered up her bag and left the office, turning right and then left before ascending the main stairwell.

It didn't take long for her to find Professor Ursula's office. Seeing as Ursula was Professor Finnelan's assistant, and Professor Finnelan conducted the marching band, Diana had never needed to talk to the woman, however, she did have a good idea of where her office was.

As she came up on the open door, the visible clutter and bits of uniforms scattered across the office confirmed she had the right place. However, she wasn't expecting to see a brunette sitting on the short filing cabinets pushed against the wall opposite the desk. And she _really_ wasn't expecting it to be the girl who almost knocked her over earlier that day.

" - and I totally crapped out on the three middle measures! I thought I was done for!"

"Well, Akko now is your chance. Work hard and- hello can I help you?" Ursula had noticed Diana.

"Yes. My name is Diana Cavendish. I just joined the marching band as first chair flute. Professor Finnelan said I should come see you for my music and uniform?"

"Oh yes! Akko, can you pull a folder out of that cabinet for me?" She spun in her chair and rolled over to the stack of boxes in the corner. "Ok let's see, what size are you?"

"Small, Ma'am."

Ursula dug out smaller clothing boxes with the correct sized uniform pieces. "Okay, here we go. Coat, bibber, and spats. These are all dry clean only. Let's see...And here are your section leader epaulets. And this one is your hat. Oh, yes and this is your drill book." she laid the thick binder on top of the stack on boxes in Diana's arms. "And Akko has your folder with music and rehearsal schedule. Any questions?"

The blonde shook her head, trying to not drop the poorly stacked boxes in her arms. The top two wobbled but before they could fall, Akko caught them. "Here let me help. Are you going back to your dorm?"

Diana nodded. 'Yes, I am. Thank you, but I think I can handle it." She adjusted the load in her arms and looked at Akko, waiting for her to put the other boxes on the stack.

The girl looked at her before shaking her head and putting them on the stack, then dropped the folder on top. 'Are you sure?"

"Positive. Am I all set Professor?"

Ursula nodded "Yes! Just make sure you buy a pair of black marching shoes. There's a list of websites in the box with the spats. Rehearsal starts at 5 PM Monday night!"

Diana nodded. "I look forward to it."

 _Another lie._ She turned and left, leaving the two alone again.

Akko gave it a few seconds before she started talking. "Wow. She's...something."

Ursula nodded. "Sometimes musicians, especially classical musicians, are a little...different. But the beautiful thing about music is that it's all-inclusive. It doesn't matter who you like or what you look like, anyone can join."

Akko nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right Professor. That's pretty cool. Hey, do you have time to help me practice this solo?"

The older woman sighed to herself, doubting anything she had said sunk in for the younger student. "Of course Akko. Get your horn out and we can take a look."

 **(~*~*~*~*Monday Night*~*~*~*~)**

Diana stood out on the field, meeting the other members of her section. Finnelan was right. They were all very young, but they did have potential and with luck. Diana could whip them into shape by the end of the year.

The band itself sounded sharp and marched well for the most part. Finnelan took nothing less than perfection, and it showed. Once they got going, the band was incredible. Precise timing, near perfect footing. It was hard to believe this was only the fourth week of rehearsals.

But as time progressed, the "other" issues Professor Finnelan mentioned began to show. Namely, pitch problems coming from the brass section. One, in particular, emerged when they reached the trumpet solo of Mind Conductor.

To Diana, it wasn't horrible. There was room for improvement for sure, but it could have been much worse.

However, to Professor Finnelan, it couldn't have been worse. She cut the band off and yelled to one of the students. "Miss Kagari!'

 _Her again._ Diana craned her neck a little and turned to look over to the trumpets along with the rest of the band. "Y-yes Professor?"

"I gave you that solo under the assumption that you would practice!"

"But I-"

"If you do not have that solo perfected by Friday, I will be passing it off to Mr. Tammer. Am I clear?"

Akko sighed and looked down, grumbling. "Yes Ma'am…"

"Good. Ok, let's take it from measure seventy-six!

(~*~*~*~*~*~)

Akko yelled in frustration and threw her much abused tuner through the open door of the practice room before slumping in her chair. It was late Tuesday night and she still didn't have the damn solo down!

It was the high notes. It was always thoughts three notes that did her in every freaking time! And no matter what she did she either went flat, overshot or hit it, then lost it.

And it was agonizing.

She sighed and sat up, wondering if maybe she should pack up for the day, when there was a knock on the door. She turned her head in time to see a familiar blonde step into the room, Akkos tuner in her hand and her eyebrow raised. "I believe this belongs to you?"

The guilty party nodded sheepishly. "Yeah. I'm sorry did I hit you?"

Diana shook her head. "No, however it came rather close. I wouldn't advise doing that again."

Akko shrugged. And took her tuner back. "Ok. Thank you."

The blonde nodded. "You're welcome." She turned to leave, then stopped herself. "If I may, your D is rather flat. Have you tried adjusting your tuning slide accordingly?"

 _Who the hell is she?_ "Of course I have! I've tried just about everything!"

Diana nodded, clearly Akko didn't want help. "Alright, have a good night then." She turned and went to leave.

"W-wait...please I need help…"

The young woman turned back around. "Okay. Can you show me the music?"

Akko nodded and pointed at her stand, then moved aside so Diana could look. She was quiet for a moment while she thought. "Now, This stretch is all fourths, can you hear the pitch in your head?"

When Akko indicated she couldn't, Diana walked over to the upright piano in the corner and played out the notes. "Alright, I want you to play the measures at half tempo while I play, alright?"

The brunette nodded and lifted her trumpet, however Diana didn't play yet. Instead, she walked over to Akko and touched the underside of the bell with her index finger, lifting it up about four inches. "Stand up straight, shoulders back. More. More." She sighed. "May I?"

With Akkos permission, Diana placed one hand on the young woman's shoulder and the other on the small of her back, adjusting her posture more. "There. Correct posture is crucial, as it ensures your airway is open which, in turn, will give you the air support you need to achieve the high notes. Now let's start at measure fifty-eight, ready?" She took her place at the piano and used her left hand to tap off the beat on the lid before starting to play with her right.

Already Akko sounded better, but she was still struggling to hit the high D. "I want to try that again, but this time I would like you to use first valve on the upper D."

Akko nodded, but still looked a little confused. "Wait, that's a thing?"

 _How has she gotten along this far?_ "Yes, I assure you, it is a "thing." Let's try again."

They ran it a second, and then a third time. Finally, on the seventh attempt, Akko nailed the notes. The sound had hardly faded before she was shouting and celebrating. Diana couldn't help but smile, right up until Akko hugged her. That caught her off guard. Enough so that she couldn't process whatever the brunette was saying, a warm and fuzzy feeling instead taking over her higher brain functions.

And then Akko was gone. Backing up and smiling at her, reminding Diana to pull it together. "That sounded great! Good job!"

"Thank you!" The trumpet player beamed up at her. "Hey, can I ask you something though? How do you know so much about trumpet? I thought you played the flute?"

The blonde seemed to almost shy away a bit. "I played the trumpet up until I was a freshman in high school."

Now _that_ caught Akko off guard. "Really? Why did you switch? It sounds like you know a lot about it!"

Diana was quiet for a moment, choosing her words carefully. "Merely a change in interests."

The brunette nodded. "Oh, that's a shame, I bet you were really good! Well if you decide to go back let me know, we could jam together sometime!"

The flutist nodded. "I'll bear it in mind. Do you have things under control now, or would you like me to assist you again?"

Akko looked at her music and then back at Diana. "Maybe tomorrow would be a good idea. I know I can learn it just- Your ear is a lot better than mine. I don't hear my pitches as well as everyone else."

That caught Diana's interest. "Really? How long have you been playing for?"

"Well, I've been playing since I was in fifth grade but I...well… I'm partially tone deaf."

Diana was floored. "You- you're tone deaf?"

"Only partially. I try so hard not to let it slow me down but it gets really hard sometimes. When I play with the section, I can close my eyes and _feel_ the notes and I don't have a problem. It's just when I play alone that I really have issues."

"Wait, so how did you get the solo then?"

Akkos face broke out in a smile. "Oh! Professor Ursula helped me! She's a really good trumpet player, and she played my audition piece with me until I had it memorized. I still struggled a little but I did alright!"

The blonde nodded. Professor Finnelan was famous for not using the actual solo in auditions, instead letting the potential soloist play something they felt comfortable with. She said that it let her hear the musician at their best, and when she heard their best, she could make better decisions. "Alright, I'll help you. Tomorrow night, 8 PM, auditorium stage."

The brunette's smile widened. "Thank you so much, Diana!" Then before Diana could stop her, Akko hugged her. The blonde felt a little bit of heat in her cheeks, but before she could pull back Akko was gone, turning to start packing her things up and babbling on about how happy she was.

"I'll see you tomorrow night Akko." Diana took off before Akko could look up and see the blush on her face.

(~*~*~*~*~)

The next evening, Diana was on stage with her flute, a copy of Akkos part, a tuner and two music stands. The only thing missing was Akko.

Akko did eventually show up. She was fifteen minutes late, but she did show up. "I'm so sorry!" she panted. "I fell asleep."

Diana looked at her. "You fell asleep?"

The brunette nodded. "Yeah. My roommate Sucy kept me up all night with her soap making. At least she says she makes soap, I honestly don't think she does. She kind of scares me."

The blonde looked at her oddly. "Right… Well, how about we get started. Pull out your trumpet and then we can warm up and tune."

Akko nodded and pulled out her old and battered horn. The thing looked like it had been run over. "Akko, why is there duct tape on your lead pipe?"

Akko blushed and chuckled. "Heh. Yeah, Alcor is old, but he plays so well! The tone is just… It's so warm. My parents got me a new, professional trumpet for graduation but it doesn't play nearly as well in my opinion."

"Alcor?"

"Yeah, that's his name!"

"You named your instrument?"

"Well, yeah. I named him in seventh grade. He has a personality, so I thought he needed a name. And on the back of the bell, part of the company name is still there, but all you can make out is A-L-COR, so that's his name."

Diana nodded, looking down at her own flute. The light made the silver plated nickel look cold, unyielding. It looked and felt more like a machine than an instrument for making the warm, flowing tones that, unbeknownst to most, Diana actually struggled with. Heartfelt melodies just weren't her thing "Well that's...Interesting. Look let's get going. I do have a test I need to study for still."

"Wait so do not have time for this? Like it's totally ok if you don't I can figure it out!"

"No Akko its fine, I just think we should get started. Let's start with an easy concert B flat scale. Ready?" Diana tapped off the beat with her foot and they launched into the scale together.

As they moved through the warm-ups, it became apparent to Diana that Akko was good, despite being partially tone deaf. Her pitch was right on. Right up until they hit the music. Almost as soon as they started she fell apart, her pitch slipping on high and low notes. Eventually, Diana had to stop, before her ears began to bleed. She lowered her flute and let out a sigh. "Akko…"

"I know I know I'm sorry! I'm trying I swear! I just…" The brunette sighed and turned around, walking towards the back of the stage. " I have to practice longer and harder to get the music down. And normally its okay, I have the time to practice and get it right before a concert. But with this deadline Professor Finnelan dropped on me, I don't have that time."

She turned around mid-stage to look at Diana. "It doesn't take getting it right just once. It takes time and time again. The only time I do any better is when I play with another trumpet. That seems to help."

"Which is why you do better in the section."

"Yes."

Diana was quiet as she looked down at her flute, thinking. "Akko, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing, I don't have any classes and I'm not working. Why?"

"Meet me back here tomorrow at 2 PM. By the end of the session, you'll be ready."

The brunettes face lit up, causing Diana to smile despite herself. "Really? You mean it?"

"Yes. I will see you tomorrow. And please, don't be late."

Akko chuckled and rubbed the back of her head, a sheepish grin on her face. "I won't!"

(~*~*~*~*~)

It seemed like her eyes had hardly closed before her alarm was going off, but as always Diana was ready to greet the day. She got up, showered, dressed and then ate as she read up on the news. Today, however, there was a break in the routine. Normally, she would go and work out for two hours before studying but today, she instead found herself standing in front of her closet, and then stepping forward and pulling out an old leather case covered in dust from the top shelf.

She brought it into the bathroom and used a damp washcloth to take the dust off before bringing it over to her bed and stepping back to look at it.

Despite the wear and fade, the name stamped into the gold plate riveted to the case just above the handle still shined through with pride.

 _ **Bernadette Cavendish**_

The trumpet her mother had played up until the day she died. The one that her mother had left her. The one that she hadn't touched, but left to collect dust in the closet next to her own.

She had tried. Years later, after the car accident that had claimed her mother's life, she had tried a few times to play, however, she could never get past the first few notes. All she could think about was listening to her mother, and trying to play alongside her as she practiced music for whatever orchestra she happened to be playing with at the time, and then she had to stop. It was her fault.

Diana shut the thoughts down before they could any worse. This wasn't about her this was about Akko. Then again, why did she care so much? Why did this girl and her issue touch her, to the point of her _wanting_ to pick up a trumpet again. Maybe it was the eagerness? Something she herself used to have? Or perhaps it was the way she spoke about her horn, words that Diana's mother had told her about when she was small, when she had asked why her mother's trumpet wasn't as shiny as the others, and why it was all covered in scratches and dents.

" _Because they make up the instruments personality Diana. It helps make up who they are, and we wouldn't want to change that. Every instrument has its own voice and has little quirks. Some violins don't like to play in humid climates, some tubas don't like the cold or have valves that stick when pushed the right way. But that's what makes them fun to play. Music-"_

"- Should be fun. Don't ever forget that." Diana whispered to herself. It should be. And that's why the eager brunette inspired her so much.

Taking a deep breath, Diana stepped forward and opened the draw latches on the case. It took her a few seconds, but finally she found the courage to open the case. The smell of slide grease and oil, as well as the musty scent of age brought familiar happy feelings back. Suddenly she was sitting next to her mother as Bernadette opened her case to the out the trumpet, teaching Diana the parts and their functions.

Carefully, she picked up the old horn and slid the mouthpiece into the receiver, giving it a gentle but firm twist to keep it in place before she gripped the horn with both hands and bounced the valves up and down a few times. Her mother had told her once that it was a habit many, many brass players had. Some from nerves, others from impatience, more still for other reasons.

Turning to face the empty dorm room, Diana lifted the horn to her lips and buzzed into the mouthpiece.

It felt good, there was no denying that. She worked her way up and down her range, playing a nice and easy C scale. Pleased with the results, she set the horn down gently and went to put together her music stand, then got her copy of Akkos part and put it up before grabbing the horn again. Her range wasn't what it used to be, and she was rusty for sure, but she had confidence in her ability and knew she could learn the part in a few hours. It wasn't like her embouchure was gone completely after all. Playing the flute had kept the muscles in her face strong and her breath support good. She could do this. She was a Cavendish! And not just any Cavendish, she was the daughter of the legendary Bernadette Cavendish. Greatest trumpet player of her generation.

Lifting the horn and taking a deep breath, she began to play.

(*~*~*~*~*~*)

Akko, for once, was on time. She was on stage in the empty auditorium, her music and horn out. She was warmed up, tuned up, and ready to roll. All she needed was her teacher.

About five minutes later, Diana walked un. "Akko I apologize for being late. I had something come up. Are you ready?"

"It's okay! Yeah I'm ready to- wait Diana is that a trumpet?" The case Diana was setting down was far too big to hold a flute, and her suspicions were confirmed when Diana opened the case. Only, it wasn't just any trumpet. Akko would know that horn anywhere. " Diana is that- Oh my god it is! How on earth did you get your hands on Bernadette Cavendishes trumpet?!"

Diana turned around, horn in her hands. "You know who she is?"

"Of course! She was the best trumpet player of her age! She played with my hero Shiny Chariot a lot and was one of the reasons I picked the trumpet in the first place! Oh man, they were so good together! I cried when I found out she died! But how did you get her trumpet? I heard it was left to family."

The blonde was quiet as she looked down at the trumpet in her hands. "It was…" Her voice was soft, tender.

It took Akko a minute. "Wait… So your…?"

"Yes."

Things clicked into place, and it was light a light had been turned on. "So, when they said she died in a car accident, on her way to her daughters marching band performance…"

Diana didn't say anything. Instead, she just looked down at the horn in her hands, remembering back to that horrible night. Wondering why she didn't see her mother in the stands. The police pulling her aside to tell her what happened. Meeting her aunt at the police station. Watching Daryl identify the body Diana couldn't bring herself to look at…

There was a soft touch on her shoulder, and Diana turned to see Akko standing next to her. " That's why you stopped playing, isn't it."

The blonde sighed a little. "Yes."

Akko was quiet for a minute. "You know… I don't think she would have wanted you to stop playing. She would have wanted you to be happy Diana and you don't seem very happy to me."

She had a point. Diana had always felt more at ease playing the trumpet. Her intonation was always better and, at least to her, there always seemed to be more raw feeling behind the notes. She had always enjoyed it. Right up until that day…

But she couldn't think about that now. "Akko, While I appreciate the kind words, I believe our time would best be spent practicing. The whole point of me pulling this out was to help you hear the notes better, as you informed me that you hear them better when played on a trumpet."

Diana had a good point. Akko nodded, pushing her valves a few times. "Ok, I'm all warmed up, are you?"

The blonde nodded an affirmative. "Yes, I warmed up before I came. Shall we start?"

(*~*~*~*~*)

By 6 PM, Diana couldn't believe the improvement in Akko, it was like a switch had been thrown and Akko was playing like a real pro! She wasn't bad to begin with, not by any means, but it was like she had risen another level and was getting the smaller details down no problem! She wasn't perfect, but Finnalin would at least leave her alone now.

They finished their last run through, and the notes had hardly faded before Akko was hugging Diana. "Thank you so much! I couldn't have done this without you!"

Diana felt a soft blush creep onto her face as she awkwardly hugged Akko back before stepping away. "Will you be alright tomorrow?"

The brunette nodded. "I think so. And then after that, I'll just keep grinding like I always do to make sure it absolutely sticks."

"Would you like me to play with you again?"

Akkos face lit up. "Yeah totally! I mean- like, if you want to. I know your busy and all and I don't want to be a burden…"

Diana, however, smiled and looked at Akko fondly. "I would enjoy it very much."

(*~*~*~*~*)

Friday night came, and it came fast. While the band assembled before practice started, Professor Ursula sat with the head of the music department in the stands overlooking the football field.

"I'm still a little surprised you came out tonight, aren't you busy?"

The old woman chuckled. "Ah yes, but I always enjoyed listening to the bands. And besides, I'm curious to see what Anne is doing with the program I chose for her this season?"

Ursula was shocked. "You picked the setlist?"

"Yes. Anne's choice of music was a bit better suited for a concert hall than a football game. I heard that people actually fell asleep at halftime last year when we played Appleton. She's not happy with me, I'm afraid, but I didn't have much of a choice."

Holbrooke fell silent and they both turned their attention to the field as the band began to form up. Ursula leaned forward, focusing in on Akko. They started their warm-ups, tuned, and then started to run the set list. They played through _Hit Me With Your Best Shot_ easily, with Amanda O'Neil nailing her major saxophone solo easily, and then crushed _Highland War March,_ a piece that heavily featured the drum line. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the got to _Mind Conductor._

Meanwhile down on the field, Akko was sweating buckets. Professor Finnelan announced the next piece and then looked directly down at Akko and the girl knew, it was do or die. The band formed up, and Akko looked across the crowd, looking for one specific person.

Maroon eyes met ice blue, and the young musician's confidence skyrocketed. The downbeat dropped and the band started. Akko followed her steps, focusing on her playing as well as her footwork and before she knew it, she was standing between two rows of students facing each other and it was solo time.

Down on the other end of the field, Diana stood at the end of the line facing one of the other flutes, grinning like an idiot. Akko got it! She totally nailed the solo! The right pitches, the right dynamics, all of it! The young woman hit the end of the lines, the end of the solo prompting the band to move and continue on to the end of the piece.

Panting, Akko looked up at Professor Finnelan, waiting for her to pass judgment.

"Well Miss Kagari I must say I'm impressed. The solo is yours to keep. Alright everyone, take five minutes to get a drink and then get into formation for _March of the Irish Guard_ please."

The band broke off and there was temporary chaos as members went off to find friends or get a drink. Sucy and Lotte went to go find Akko, however, there was only one person Akko wanted to see. As soon as she saw the blonde Akko rn to her and almost knocked her over with the force of her hug. "Diana I did it! I actually did it!"

The two color guard members Diana was talking to, Hannah and Barbara, looked at each other and made faces, however Diana smiled and actually hugged her back. "I heard, you did well. I'm proud of you!"

The two broke off. "I couldn't have done it without you! Thank you so much! I don't know how I could ever repay you!"

"Well, I think I'm going to pick up trumpet again, I was wondering if there were a few things you could help me with, as it has been a little while and some of the more advanced techniques are beyond me."

"Yeah, absolutely I can't wait!"

Diana chuckled and smiled. "Me neither."


End file.
